<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine your way into my heart by Bubble_hyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140872">Mine your way into my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_hyuck/pseuds/Bubble_hyuck'>Bubble_hyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Minecraft, donghyuck just wants the poor boy to rest, its just mark and donghyuck playing minecraft, mark is tired from trainee life, please enjoy even though its shit, soft, this is my first time writting ???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_hyuck/pseuds/Bubble_hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To mark, trainee life was hard no scratch that, it was hell. but at least he had donghyuck back at the dorms with a nice warm blanket, open arms, and a controller for him to join and play Minecraft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine your way into my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark could confidentially say after two years of being a trainee, that life wasn't very ideal for him. Getting up at ass o'clock just to practice wasn't very ideal for mark but it helped him get closer to his dream and that's all that really mattered he guessed. Now don't mistake all of this for him not liking being a trainee because he did, he just didn't like the repercussions of it. And that's what led him here, covered in sweat, in a practice room at 12 o'clock with the infamous Johnny Suh.</p><p>They had been practicing the same dance move for about twenty minutes, until Johnny groaned and tugged at his hair "lets just warp it up for today, taeils going to kill me if I stay even ten minutes later", he laughed a little while going to the corner to gather his stuff.</p><p>Mark panted and waved at him lazily "Ok, whatever see you on Friday", mark flopped on the floor and took out his phone to see five missed messages from donghyuck. Mark grinned a little and stood up, him and donghyuck had started dating recently, mark had never realized how clingy donghyuck was until they made it official, mark had always clung to marks hip but now he was more demanding and more vocal about what he wanted.</p><p>Mark started the short walk back to the dorms with a stupid grin on his face, he was excited to see donghyuck after only seeing him in the morning briefly to share a short kiss. Mark got out the keys to unlock the apartment as he approached the door, as he unlocked the door he heard footsteps approaching from the inside. </p><p>He opened the door and donghyuck flew onto him to catch him in a hug. Mark smiled wide and wrapped his arms around donghyucks waist "did you miss me that much?" he giggled, nuzzling his head into donghyucks shoulder. </p><p>"Nope!" Donghyuck giggled and pulled away from mark "just thought you would want a hug before I beat your ass in survival" He smiled brightly and skipped back to their shared room.</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes and followed donghyuck into their room, mark laid on the bed and grabbed a controller "Do you really think you can beat me in survival?" Mark said, cockiness laced in his voice. </p><p>"I know I cant for a fact" donghyuck smiled and scooted closer to mark "but maybe we can work together and maybe even beat the ender dragon together...?" donghyuck grabbed onto marks arm and made puppy eyes at him.</p><p>Mark died a little on the inside from how cute donghyuck was being, but, he knew this act all too well "I know what you're trying to do hyuckie, you're gonna pretend to be on my team, then you're going to kill me once you raid all of my chests" mark pulled at donghyucks cheeks and gave him a light kiss to the forehead.</p><p>Donghyuck whined and pushed marks hands away from his face " I promise I wont baby, lets just team up this one time pleaseee?" at this point donghyuck was already on marks lap begging to be on the same team as him.</p><p>Mark smiled at donghyuck and gave in "fine but if you start acting weird i get to kill you" mark cupped donghyucks cheeks and gave him another light kiss. Donghyuck smiled and thread his hands into marks hair to kiss him better. </p><p>Mark pulled away and smiled stupidly at Donghyuck "well, lets get started on our new world hyuckie" mark got under the blankets of their shared bed with Donghyuck. they scooted closer to each other until their limbs were tangled and their chests were pressed together. they started their new world and peaceful music filled the dimly lit room.</p><p>Mark pressed kisses all over donghyucks face until he started whining "Mark were supposed to be playing Minecraft, not being all lovey dovey" Donghyuck pushed mark away only to be pulled back in by strong arms and a firm chest " let me love you a little before we play, I missed you at practice you know" Mark said, pressing light kisses to donghyucks shoulders. </p><p>Donghyuck smiled, his smile was full of adoration for the boy in front of him "When will you ever stop being so cheesy?" donghyuck said before pulling mark into a gentle and loving kiss. They stayed like that for a while before they both decided they just wanted to be in each others embraces playing Minecraft quietly.</p><p>A half and hour later into the game and mark had already built him and donghyuck a house with a cat named snowy and a dog named Mr. Woofers, everything was going fine until Donghyuck got ahold of marks iron. Mark looked down at Donghyuck to see him grinning evilly. </p><p>"Oh no you don't-" it didn't matter at that point because marks display screen was red with 'you died' in big letters, mark looked down at Donghyuck to see him giggling. Mark scoffed and snatched Donghyucks controller. He got on top of the boy and started to tickled the shit out of him. </p><p>Donghyuck jumped from how quick everything changed and started kicking at mark "get off of me!" he giggled with tears in is eyes "I'm sorry I wont do it again" he giggled and kept kicking at mark in an attempt to get him off of him.</p><p>Mark eventually stopped and pulled Donghyuck into his arms "If you do that again I'll never play with you again" he closed his eyes and kissed the top of Donghyucks head.</p><p>Donghyuck looked up at mark and smiled "You're tired baby, you should get some rest" Donghyuck rested his hand on top of marks and gently kissed his cheek.</p><p>Mark nodded slowly and closed his eyes, holding Donghyuck in a tight and loving embrace. Donghyuck soon started to do he same and the two boys fell asleep with Minecraft music and hearts full of love and adoration.</p><p>Mark may hate trainee life but at least he can come home from a tiring day of dancing, singing, and rapping to his lovely boyfriend. at least he can have his warm embraces filled with all the love in the world from Donghyuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! its my first time writing and I'm actually really happy to see how this turned out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>